I promised you forever
by Trish-Is-Mine
Summary: John and Trish were highschool sweethearts. They break up because of different plans for their lives. John becomes the WWE champ while Trish stays in T.O. What happens when they meet again for the first time at one of his autograph sessions?
1. I will come back for you

Authors Note-So I decided to write a new story about my two favorite people. So I heard a rumor that Cena had gotten married! I don't know if it's true but whatever! I also want to ask you about a DSW one shot! I was going to do a Michelle McCool and Mike 'Miz' Mizanin type of thing but I want your opinion on it! I have to update my other story! Great! Lol! Anyone for one-shot ideas please email me! I don't own anyone!

**I will come back for you**

John Cena sighed as he looked at the woman lying down beside him. He has been dating Trish for four years and she was his very first true love. Today was the day everything was going to change for them. It was the end of their high school years and into real life. Trish was moving back home and going to the University of Toronto while John had different plans. He and his best friend Randy Orton were accepted to go to the OVW wrestling power plant in Louisville, Kentucky. The two had always had a dream of becoming professional wrestlers and this was there chance. The thing that was killing John was leaving Trish behind. Life just had different plans for the two of them.

"I don't want to go home" Trish said as she broke the silence. John looked at her and noticed that she was starting to cry.

"Don't worry everything will be okay" John said as his voice was a little shaky.

"I don't want to lose you…I don't want to say goodbye" She said as she looked at John. John then felt tears rolling down his cheek.

"You wont lose me…We don't need to say goodbye till tonight so lets make the most out of our time together" John said as he wiped his own tears.

"I don't care…I want to be with you" She said as she held onto him.

"Come on Trish…lets spend this last day together" John said as he stood up. Trish sighed as she stood up herself. She knew this was their last day together so why not make it the best for them.

"So where do you want to go?" She asked.

"You got to guess?" John said as he smiled at her, Trish frowned at him.

"I don't feel like guessing John" Trish said as she looked at the ground. She knew that if she kept looking into his eyes then it would be harder to say goodbye to him.

"Okay…I am going to take you back to the first place I met you" John said as he grabbed her hand. Trish looked up at him and a smile appeared on her face.

"Great! I have to go back to school" She said as the two started to laugh.

"No…Were going back to the football field…I was the captain of the football squad and practicing for a game while you were the new girl and was the new cheerleader also" John said as he smiled at the memory.

**Flashback:**

"Hey Cena...Time for practice" Randy Orton said. Randy Orton had been John's best friend since middle school. Now it was their sophomore year and John and Randy were both on the junior varsity football team. John was the captain of the team.

"Hey Orton…Ready for another great season" John said as he put on his helmet.

"Yeah…So have you got a date for the Halloween dance" Randy said as they made their way onto the field.

"Nope…You taking Stacy" John said as they were starting to do warm ups.

"Yup…Why not take Maria?" Randy suggested as John's face scrunched up.

"Dude that girl has been after me since day one…She thinks that because she is head of the junior varsity cheerleading squad that she and the captain of the football team should get together…She has always liked me" John said as Randy looked at him.

"Well…Here comes this years cheerleading squad now…See one you like" Randy said as John turned around. John saw Maria and she was waving at him but he ignored her like usual. His eyes scanned the squad until it landed on a beautiful blonde. He smiled at the beautiful blonde. She looked at him and smiled but turned because they started to practice their cheers.

"Who's that?" John asked as Randy turned to see who he was looking at.

"Candice?" Randy said as John shook his head,

"The blonde beside her" John said as Randy looked closer to see who he was looking at. He noticed who John was looking at.

"Okay…I know who that is…that's Trish Stratus…She's in my English class" Randy said as John looked at him.

"How come I have never seen her before?" John asked.

"She just moved here from Toronto…She's really hot, funny and smart…Do you like her" Randy said as John smiled.

"No…I haven't even met her before" John said. The smile has never left his face since he saw her.

"Sure…You know there is love at first site…Anyway we have to get back to practice" Randy said as they started the team's first practice. John knew he just had to talk to her.

**End Flashback!**

John smiled as him and Trish got to the school's football field and lied down.

"So many memories" Trish said as a smile formed on her face.

"Yeah…They were all great because I was with you" John said as they both smiled.

**Flashback:**

"Okay…practice is over for today" coach Hart said as the football team was finishing practice for today.

"So John…You going to ask Trish to the dance" Randy said as they were walking back to the locker room.

"Yeah…I talked to her a couple times and she is what I have been looking for… so when I see her I will ask her to the dance" John said.

"Well here's your chance because the cheerleading squad is coming" Randy said as John turned around. He then noticed Trish and he smiled.

"Okay…I am going to go over…later Rand" John said as he jogged over to the Trish. All the girls on the team watched as they saw the captain jog over to where they were. All the girls were obsessed with John because he was the most popular guy in the school. Trish was the only one not looking at John because she was talking to Stacy. He came behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey Trish" John said as Trish turned around. She smiled at him and looked him in the eyes.

"Hey John…What can I do for you?" Trish asked.

"I was wondering if uh…huh…uh" John said as he started to get nervous. It was weird because he was never nervous around girls.

"What?" Trish asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to go with me to the Halloween dance" John blurted as everyone mouths dropped. Maria was pissed.

"You want to go to the dance… with me" Trish said as John nodded.

"I would love to" Trish said as a smile appeared on John's face.

"Okay…I will pick you up at seven" John said as Trish smiled.

"Yeah" Trish said.

"Got to get back to the locker room" John said as Trish smiled.

"Okay…bye" she said sweetly.

"Bye" John said as he ran back to the school.

**End Flashback!**

John smiled at the memory and looked down at Trish. He held onto her tighter.

"Do you remember when I asked you out?" John asked as Trish smiled.

"Yeah…I was the most hated girl in school" Trish said as she started to chuckle.

"Really?" John asked as Trish nodded.

"Oh yeah" Trish said. That's when they heard a beeping.

"Oh shit!" Trish said.

"What?" John asked worriedly.

"I have to get home because were leaving soon…John I don't want to go back" Trish said as she started to cry.

"Its time for you to leave already…okay let's go" John said sadly as the two got up and walked back to her house. When they got their, they saw all the movers and Trish's parents waiting for her.

"Sweetie its time to go to the airport" Mrs. Stratus said as she got into the car.

"Mom…is it okay if John takes me to the airport" Trish said as she looked at her mother.

"Okay…I see no problem with that" Mr. Stratus said as they got into their car. John and Trish got into his car and drove off. The drive to the airport was quiet as the two didn't say a thing. All four got to the airport and Mr. and Mrs. Stratus checked themselves in. Trish was quiet.

"Hey…John" Mr. Stratus said as he looked at her daughter's boyfriend.

"Yes sir" John said.

"I want to say thank you for everything you've done for Trish…You're a great young man and I'll know you and Trish will see each other again" He said as he smiled at John.

"Thank you…I love Trish with all my heart" John said as Mr. Stratus smiled.

"I know you do" He said.

"Come on honey we have to go" Mrs. Stratus said to her husband. She then walked over to John and gave him a giant hug. "Thank you for making Trish so happy John"

"Your welcome…I want to say goodbye to Trish" John said as her parents nodded. Trish then walked over to John and her parents went into the airplane.

"When are you leaving for Louisville" Trish said as she locked eyes with John.

"Tomorrow…I have to start packing…I will be traveling with Randy though" John said as he looked at her.

"Oh…You're going to have so much fun" Trish said as her voice started to crack.

"Yeah" John said as he took in a shaky sigh.

"I don't want to go without you" Trish said as she started to cry.

"I want to be with you to" John said as tears rolled down his eyes.

"I love you" Trish said as she was crying harder.

"I love you to" John said as he hugged Trish. He then kissed her. They then pulled away.

"Whatever happens…I will always love you…And when I make it big…I'll come back for you" John said as he started to wipe her tears.

"Goodbye" Trish said as she cried again.

"Goodbye" John said as he kissed her for the very last time. The two pulled apart as Trish went into the airplane and it took off.

End Chapter 1!


	2. Why do you hate Toronto?

Author's note- So…This stork is doing okay! I want to thank all my reviewers! So does Trish look better as blonde or brunette? This story is only hopefully gets better as we go along! **READER'S PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Why do you hate Toronto?**

"Here's your winner and the new WWE champion…John Cena" Lillian announced as she got to the ring. The ref handed the title to him and the crowd cheered as he was the new WWE champion. After seven long years of working his ass off, the moment was worth it. He cheered as he stood in the ring with his belt raised above his head. The best part about it was that Wrestlemania 22 was held in his hometown of Boston, Massachusetts. It only made his victory even sweeter than it already was. He looked to the crowd and saw his family and pointed to them as they cheered him on.

The match was John Cena versus Triple H and even though all odds were against him, he pulled through and was the new WWE champion. He then got out of the ring and walked up the ramp cheering the whole way till he got to the backstage area.

"Hey John…Isn't it great being the champions" Randy Orton said as his World Heavyweight was around his waist. John looked back and smiled. He and Randy got into OVW seven years ago and now they were the WWE champions of the company. They were at the top of the company and it was great that they could do it together.

"Yeah…And I wouldn't want it any other way" John said as he started to get emotional. The two men gave a giant hug as this was the happiest moment the two best friends have shared. All of their hard work was finally being paid off.

"Okay enough of this crap" Randy said as he started to laugh.

"Yeah" John said as he started to laugh himself.

"So…Are you and Stacy going to celebrate tonight?" John asked as Randy smiled. When Randy found out he was going to Louisville they automatically found a university that she could go to. She graduated and got her diploma but Stacy took an interest in wrestling after watching Randy wrestle for many years. She trained really hard but it all paid off when she won the WWE woman's championship off Victoria.

"Yeah…I love her so much that I think I might propose to her soon" Randy said as John's eyes widened.

"Really…Wow…You're going to get married" John said as Randy laughed.

"I haven't even asked her yet…What happens if she says no?" Randy asked.

"Nah" The two guys said as they started to laugh their head off.

"There you are" Stacy said as she walked up to the two men. She had her belt around her arm.

"What Stacy?" Randy asked as he wrapped an arm around her and held her.

"I've been looking for you everywhere champ" She said as she kissed his cheek.

"Hey Stacy" John said as he hugged the blonde.

"Hey John" She said as she hugged him back. Stacy broke away.

"Who would have thought that…Three best friends in high school are all champions?" Stacy said as they smiled.

"I know it's a gift" John said as they laughed.

"Oh…By the way John…Torrie is looking for you" Stacy said as John smiled. He has been dating Torrie for a year now and he was in love with her.

"Okay…Got to go. See yeah" John said as he walked away to his locker room. He got to the locker room and entered to see Torrie packing some stuff. He smiled as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Hey baby…Excellent job tonight" Torrie said as she turned and was face to face with John. He leaned in and kissed her.

"I love you" Torrie said as she broke away from him.

"I love you to" John said as he kissed her.

"So…Stacy actually heard me this time and told you to come here" Torrie said as she kissed him again.

"Yeah" John said.

"So…How does it feel like being the champ?" Torrie asked as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Awesome…I'm finally at the top" John said.

"Yeah…You deserve it" Torrie said as he smiled.

"I do…How does it feel like dating the champ?" John said as Torrie giggled.

"Great" Torrie said as she giggled again.

"What's with the packing?" John said as he let go of her.

"Oh…Were heading to our next city tomorrow" Torrie said as John nodded.

"Aren't we doing a super show?" John asked as Torrie nodded.

"Yeah…We get a couple days left with Randy and Stacy then its back on the road again…Us going to Raw and they will go back to Smackdown" Torrie said as John nodded.

"Cool…Who's my first title defense against?" John asked as he helped Torrie pack.

"Triple H" She said as she threw some more clothes in the luggage.

"Oh…What are you doing?" John asked.

"Tag team match…Me and Stacy versus Melina and Jillian" Torrie said as John nodded.

"Where are we going anyways?" John said as he packed some more stuff.

"Toronto" Torrie said as John's eyes widened.

"What?" John asked surprised as Torrie repeated again.

"T-O-R-O-N-T-O…Toronto" Torrie said as John's eyes widened bigger.

"I'm not going" John said as Torrie looked at him weirdly.

"What? You have to go you're the champ now" Torrie said as John crossed his arms.

"I'm not going" John said as Torrie rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you want to go to Toronto?" Torrie asked as John groaned.

"I don't like Canadians" John said as Torrie laughed.

"For some one who hates Canadians you love to got to Calgary, Edmonton and Montreal" Torrie said as John rolled his yes.

"I still hate Toronto" John said as Torrie sighed.

"It's a very beautiful city…One of the nicer ones in this world" She said as John rolled his eyes.

"Sure" He said sarcastically.

"Why do you hate Toronto?" Torrie asked as John thought of an excuse.

'I love Toronto…I hate because it took away something I used to love' John thought as he went off into a daze.

"Well John…I'm waiting" Torrie said as John broke out of his daze.

"I just don't like it…Can't a person not like a city" John said sadly as Torrie nodded her head.

"Yeah…I'm sorry we fought" She said as John had a little smile formed on his face.

"Don't worry…So when's our flight?" John asked as him and Torrie finished packing their things.

"We should be leaving like now…I guess no one will be celebrating Wrestlemania tonight" Torrie said as John chuckled.

"Sucks to be Randy" John said as him and Torrie started to laugh. They heard a knock on the door and they answered it.

"I just heard we have to leave soon…I guess I won't be celebrating tonight…That sucks…So anyways…You guys ready to go" Randy said as he came to the door.

"Yeah…So let's go to the airport" John said as him and Torrie got their bags and walked to Randy's rental. When they got to the car they found Stacy in the back waiting for them to leave.

"So are you ready to go?" Randy asked as everyone got buckled up and the car started.

"YES…FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME…YES" Stacy said as Randy started to drive to the international airport in Boston. They got their in an hour and got to the ticket counter.

"Hello how may I help you?" The ticket lady said as she saw the four walk up.

"Were part of the WWE superstars that heading to Toronto" Randy said as the women looked at him.

"Okay…Your names are…" The women said.

"Randy Orton, John Cena, Stacy Keibler Torrie Wilson" John said as the women checked their names.

"Okay…All we need is ID to prove it's actually you" The women said as the four wrestlers pulled out their wallets. One by one they showed their Id as the lady printed out their tickets.

"Okay…Here you go…You're all on the Air Canada flight 11" The women said as the four nodded their heads and stuck their suitcases in and left. The four then went past security and took a seat as they waited to be boarded on their flight. They talked to other WWE superstars as they waited for the flight to Toronto to begin.

"Air Canada flight 11 to Toronto is now boarding" The announcers said as the WWE superstars started to board the aircraft.

"John we got to go" Torrie said as she stood up.

"Okay…You got everything?" John asked as Torrie nodded her head.

"Yeah" Torrie said as John nodded.

"Okay" John said as Torrie smiled.

"I'm so excited" Torrie said as she started to get all jumpy. They grabbed there stuff and got into a line.

"Why?" John asked confused.

"Toronto has amazing stores…I'm going to do so much shopping" Torrie said as John groaned.

"Great there goes more money" John said as Torrie glared at him.

"Shut up…You must give it to me because you love me" Torrie said. They were finished the line and a women walked to them.

"May I please have your tickets" A middle aged woman said as John handed her tickets to the aircraft.

"Ok…You may board the aircraft now" The lady said as she handed back their tickets.

"Ready?" John asked as he looked at Torrie.

"Yeah" She said as she went inside the tunnel to get into the plane. John looked around the Boston airport one more time.

'_I'm going to the place I said I would never go to again…In Toronto is where you are…I can't live my life missing you so its time for me to let you go…As much as I love you we can't be together ever again…I've moved on and I must think about my future and not my past' John thought as he went into the tunnel and boarded the plane._

End Chapter 2!


	3. Who do you love more?

Author's note- In this story all of the people are all the same age! K! Nearly done I'm always here! I'm also thinking of doing a new fic! I don't own anyone! **READERS PLEASE REVIEW! ******

**Who do you love more?**

"John…Isn't Toronto beautiful" Torrie said as she walked out of the flight from Boston. She looked around and saw the beautiful starry night that covered the night sky. She was amazed about how the city looked like at night.

"Yeah…And goats can fly" John said sarcastically. Randy and Stacy walked out pf the plane next and looked around.

"John…Shut up…Its actually quite nice above the city in the airplane…With all the lights" Stacy said as she admired the city's beauty. The four then picked up their bags and headed to the car rental place to pick their car up. They decided to get a van so they can split the cost so it could be cheaper. They got the keys to their car and went outside to pick it up.

"When is the car getting here?" John asked as Torrie looked at him.

"Why?" She said as John looked at her.

"Because…It's so cold out here" John tried to make it look cold so he could prove that it wasn't a really nice city after all. The three looked at him weirdly.

"John…Its warmer here then West Newbury" Randy said as John sighed in defeat.

"Yeah…It was colder there the last few days" Stacy said.

"Okay" He said as he took a giant sigh. He wanted to leave the city badly because he didn't want anything to remind him of Trish. Stacy looked at Randy and then looked at the depressed John.

"John…Can I talk to you alone" Stacy said as John nodded.

"Sure" He said as the two best friends went into the car rental place to be alone. She wanted answers and she knew that she was going to get them.

"John… Tell me the truth…Why don't you really want to be in Toronto?" Stacy asked as John sighed.

"Nothing" John said as Stacy glared at him.

"JOHN…" She said as John sighed once again. He didn't really want to have this conversation but he knew he had to let it out.

"Do you want the Truth?" John asked as Stacy rolled her eyes. This is what she wanted for the last hour.

"YES" She said as she started to get frustrated.

"Isn't it obvious" John said as Stacy looked at him.

"What is obvious?" Stacy asked John. She was really confused and didn't know what John was talking about.

"Toronto" John said as Stacy looked at him weirdly. She had no idea what he was talking about.

"I don't get it John" Stacy said as John sighed.

"WHO IS FROM TORONTO?" John said as a light off when her head. She knew what and who John was talking about. Trish was her best friend and after she moved back they all lost contact with her. They all missed her and wanted to know where she was.

"You mean…Trish…Right" Stacy said as she saw John nod slowly.

"Yeah…I still miss her" John said as Stacy nodded her head slowly.

"Me too…John…I know exactly how you feel" Stacy said as John shook his head 'no'.

"You don't know what it's like…She was my very first love…What would you do if you lost Randy" John said as Stacy nodded.

"I would cry till the day I die" Stacy said as John nodded.

"See…I loved her…And I think I still do" John said as Stacy looked at him.

"Don't you love Torrie" Stacy said as John nodded.

"Yes…I love Torrie with all my heart" John said as Stacy looked at him. She was really confused now.

"Wait…Hold up…You just said you loved Trish…So who do you love Torrie or Trish?" Stacy asked confused about what he just said.

"I love Torrie...But what I had with Trish was magical…I will always love her…I will always love her smile, her laugh and the way she kissed me…But I have to realize that she's my past and Torrie's my future" John said as Stacy looked at him sadly.

"John…I wish I could help you but I can't…That love you had with Trish happened over six years ago…You don't even know where she is or what she is doing…But if you still love her you cant keep it in until you die" Stacy said as John nodded.

"I know…I thought I moved on from Trish…But when I heard that we were going to Toronto…All the feelings just came back" John said as Stacy nodded.

"Maybe there is a reason for everything that is happening between the two of you…Maybe god sent you back to Toronto because you need to find yourself before you make any more plans in your life" Stacy said as John nodded.

"Or maybe he wants to punish me" John said as he rubbed his head with his hands. Stacy chuckled.

"John…He's not punishing you" Stacy said as John looked at her.

"Then what do you call this situation" John said as Stacy sighed.

"I don't know…Maybe he's trying to help you for the rest of your life" Stacy said as John smiled at her.

"Who died and made you the WWE shrink?" John asked as Stacy rolled her eyes.

"No one…So how do you feel?" She asked John as he smiled at her.

"Better a lot better" John said as Stacy smiled at the reigning WWE champ.

"Good…I'm going to see how the two are doing outside" She said as she stood up and headed for the door before John called her.

"Hey Stace" John yelled as Stacy turned back to look at him. A smile appeared on her beautiful face as she looked at him.

"Yeah" She said as John smiled at her.

"Thanks…For being one of my best friends and talking to me tonight" John said as Stacy smiled at him.

"No problem John…Randy and I love you and we want the best for you" Stacy said as John smiled once again. It was always good to have you're best friends beside you whenever you ever need them.

"Thanks Stacy…You know I love you guys to" John said as Stacy smiled.

"Well…We've been together for a long time" Stacy smiled as John chuckled.

"Yeah…" John said as Stacy turned around and headed for the door right before turning around and facing him.

"Hey John…" Stacy said as John looked at her.

"Yeah…" John said edging her to continue what she was going to say.

"I just wanted to let you know…That no matter what happens in the future…I want you to think with your heart…Not with you're head…Let you're heart guide you to true happiness" Stacy said as John smiled at her.

"I promise I will" John said before Stacy turned around and walked out of the door leaving John all alone. He pulled out his wallet. He then went inside his wallet and pulled out a picture of him and Trish and he smiled. The picture was taken on a starry night and the two were cuddling as someone took a picture of them. He put the picture back in his wallet and he then got up and went outside to meet the others.

"Hey guys…Is the car here?" John asked as the three turned and looked at him.

"Yeah…There getting it right now" Randy said as a dodge caravan pulled up right in front of them.

"John…We should start packing the car" Randy said as the two men started to load the car with their entire luggage. The girls went away.

"So…You tired?" Randy asked as John glared at him.

"What do you think?" John asked as Randy smiled.

"I don't know" Randy said as John rolled his eyes.

"I just had the biggest night of my career and took a plane ride to Toronto right after it…Yes I'm tired" John said as Randy nodded.

"Do you have to do anything tomorrow?" Randy asked as John nodded tiredly.

"Yeah" John asked as Randy nodded.

"Like what?" Randy asked as John sighed.

"I have an autograph signing in a Wal-mart in a city called Richmond Hill" John said as Randy looked at him.

"Where's that?" Randy asked confused. He never heard of this city before.

"I don't know…All I know it's in a city above Toronto" John said as Randy looked at him.

"Oh" Randy said as an uncomfortable silence fell upon them.

"Look John...Stacy told me in private why you didn't want to come to Toronto" Randy said as John nodded.

"Oh" he said as Randy nodded.

"Yeah…And I want you to follow your heart to…And if you do want Trish again…I suggest you find her" Randy said as John smiled.

"I will" John said as Randy smiled.

"Good…So should we go my month older bro" Randy said as John laughed.

"Nice rhyming" John said as Randy smirked.

"Hey…I'm a poet and I didn't even know it" Randy said as John chuckled.

"That's enough bro…So you ready to go" John said as Randy nodded.

"Yeah" Randy said as the two made it to the front seats.

"Come on Torrie and Stacy…We have a long day tomorrow" John yelled as the girls ran over.

"You're finally finished" Stacy said as Randy smirked at her.

"I didn't see you doing any of the work" Randy said as Stacy glared at him.

"Shut up" Stacy said as John rolled his eyes.

"Come on…I have a huge day tomorrow" John said as Torrie looked at him.

"What are you doing baby?" Torrie asked not knowing what John was doing.

"A HUGE autograph session" John said as Torrie nodded.

"When did you find this out?" Torrie asked as John looked at her.

"On the plane…It's already three in the morning…Can we go?" John said as Stacy nodded.

"Ok…Lets go" Stacy said as the four of them got into the car. When John tried to get into the car he dropped his wallet on the ground. Randy noticed it fell out.

"John…You dropped your wallet" Randy said as John looked at the ground. He then spotted his wallet and picked it up. When he did the picture of him and Trish fell out of it. He picked it up and frowned at it.

"I don't know if I will ever stop loving you" John said as he slowly kissed the picture. He then put it in his wallet and got into the car and theydrove off to the hotel.

_End Chapter 3!_


	4. Finding You Again

Author's note-Next chapter in the story…oh yeah…Thanks for the reviews. I don't own anyone. **READER"S PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Finding You Again**

"Mm…Torrie what time is it?" John asked as he rolled over in their hotel bed. It had been hours since the last time he was awake and knew he had plenty of sleep. He needed to know the time because today he had a huge autograph session today and it wouldn't look good if he was late. He rolled over as he saw Torrie check the clock that was on her nightstand.

"Ten o'clock A.M. John" Torrie said as John wrapped his arm around her and held her close to him.

"I have a couple of hours before I have to go" John said as he felt Torrie nod in his chest. He kissed her head and smiled down at her as she looked at him and smiled back.

"Johnny…What time do you need to go to the autograph session today?" Torrie asked as John looked at her beautiful face and kissed her lips.

"I have to be there by two o'clock Torrie" John said.

"What time do you need to leave the hotel today?" Torrie asked as John yawned.

"One o'clock…It takes an hour to get there" John said as another yawn hit him. Torrie kissed him on the lips and smiled at him.

"You tired" Torrie said as she knew how John's life is going to be filled with stress since he was the WWE champion of the world. The releasing of his C.D and his first movie 'The Marine' is going to put major pressure on him.

"Yeah…I'm going to take a shower now…Then we can go get some breakfast" John said as he rose from the bed that they were sleeping in and looked for some new clothes to wear. Since he was the new WWE champion he knew that his life would be changed from the life he had before. It would be changed by him doing more appearances and taking more time from his already hectic schedule. Torrie looked at him.

"Do you want to see if Randy and Stacy can come with us to get some breakfast in the restaurant?" Torrie asked as John smiled at her as he grabbed some fresh clothes and headed to the bathroom.

"Yeah…Do that" John said as he stopped and smiled at her before walking back into the bathroom. He undressed and turned on the water to the shower. He put it on really hot, just the way he liked it and stepped in. He closed his eyes as he felt the warm water reducing stress from his body. That's when he pictured Trish in his mind and frowned.

'Who the hell is torturing me' John thought as he opened his eyes. Ever since they arrived back to the city the memory of Trish kept popping back into his mind. She was right now the only thing that John had thought about since they arrived in Toronto. He finished up his shower and walked out of the bathroom fully changed to see Torrie who was applying make up to her beautiful face.

"Hey…I called Randy and Stacy and there going to meet us in the lobby" Torrie said as John smiled at her.

"Yeah" John said as he was trying to push his thoughts about Trish out of his head.

"You ready to go?" John said again as he finished up getting ready and stood up. She walked over to him and hugged him.

"Yeah…Let's go" She said as the two left their hotel room and made their way to the lobby for breakfast. They got to the elevator and pushed the down button as the elevator opened and the two went down to the lobby's floor. When they finished they found Randy and Stacy waiting for them.

"It's about time you guys got here" Randy said as John glared at him.

"Shut up…We had a very long and stressful day yesterday and we deserved this time to rest" John said as Randy looked at him.

"Well it's easier to go to sleep…When you don't have a chatter box as a girlfriend who only cares about talking in this world beside you" Randy said as Stacy rolled her eyes at him. She knew she had a talking problem but hey she has a voice and she is for sure going to use it.

"Hey…God gave me the gift of talking so I'm for sure going to use it" Stacy said as Randy looked at her.

"Great gift he gave you…Why couldn't it be something not annoying" Randy said as Stacy got her hand and hit him in the back of the head. She wasn't the woman's champion for nothing as Randy instantly grabbed the back of his head in pain. John and Torrie started to laugh as the two started to argue in the middle of the lobby.

"Ouch…That hurt Stacy" Randy said as Stacy started to laugh at him.

"What…The WWE Worldheavyweight champion can't handle the hit of a woman…Maybe I should go for that title" Stacy said as Randy glared at her. John and Torrie laughed as they knew that Stacy just called him out.

"Whatever…" Randy said as Stacy rolled here eyes.

"Are we going to eat because I have a hectic day today?" John asked as he finally realized that they were wasting time.

"Yeah…Let's go" Torrie said as she grabbed John's hand and all four of them walked to the hotel restaurant to get something to eat. They went to the front and the hostess guided them through the restaurant to a table with four chairs. Torrie and John sat beside each other as Randy and Stacy sat beside each other.

"Here are you're menu's…Someone will be with you shortly" The hostess said as all four opened their menu's and skimmed through it. Torrie put her menu down because she knew what she wanted.

"Stacy…Ready to go shopping later?" Torrie asked as Stacy put down her menu and smiled back at Torrie. She became friends with Torrie the first time they met. Torrie reminded Stacy a lot about Trish and that's why she thinks that both of them became really good friends. She smiled as she looked out the window and thought about Trish.

**Flashback:**

"If I keep going at this rate I'm going to buy this whole mall" Trish said as she carried a lot of bags of new clothes and other things to a bench. She then sat down and dropped all oh her things and rested. Stacy smiled as she dropped the bags of items that she bought.

"That's what happens when you shop with Stacy Marie Keibler" Stacy said as a giant smiled was plastered all over her face. It was true; every time she went shopping with Stacy she would spend huge bucks and buy a lot of stuff for no reason. Shopping was Stacy's favorite thing and she drug Trish into it.

"Thank you so much for spending all my money Stacy" Trish said sarcastically as Stacy started to laugh.

"No problem" Stacy said as Trish glared at her.

"You're so lucky you're my best friend" Trish said as Stacy started to laugh again. She patted her on the back and smiled.

"Yeah…I know" Stacy said as she looked through some of the things she bought. She then made all her bags into one huge bag because she compact all the things she had. Trish smiled at her.

"Stacy…Let's make a promise" Trish said as Stacy looked at her weirdly.

"What?" Stacy asked not knowing what Trish wanted.

"Whatever happens…We'll be best friends for the rest of our lives" Trish said as Stacy smiled at her.

"Yeah…Forever" Stacy said as the two friend's pinky swore each other.

**End Flashback**

'Why didn't you keep your promise…Trish' Stacy thought as she kept looking out the window. She forgot all about Torrie's question to her until Torrie ask her again.

"Well…Stacy" Torrie said as Stacy broke out of her daze. She turned to Torrie and smiled at her.

"Yeah…I'm ready to go" Stacy said as the waitress came and took there breakfast order. The four had a nice breakfast as the guys paid for them. The four then gathered in the lobby and Torrie looked at John.

"Baby…I'm going with Stacy now…You going to go soon" Torrie said as John kissed her on the lips and smiled back at her.

"Yeah…Have fun and don't spend a lot of money" John said as Torrie reached up and kissed him.

"I won't…Have fun…And I love you…Bye" Torrie said as she kissed him again.

"Bye baby…I love you" John said as Torrie turned away and started to walk with Stacy to go shopping. He really hoped Torrie wouldn't spend a lot of money because he loved to save it and he didn't want to go bankrupt at the age of twenty-six. He turned to Randy and smiled.

"I got to go man…See you later" John said as Randy nodded.

"Thanks for leaving me…Bye man" Randy said as John walked outside. He found the limo that was going to take him to the Wal-mart and he stepped inside it and rested his head back as the car drove off. He then grabbed his wallet and pulled out the picture of him and Trish and looked at it. He sighed as he put it back in his wallet and into his pocket again. The drive took about lasted about an hour as the limo pulled up to the Wal-Mart in Richmond Hill. He walked out the limo as millions of screaming fans grew louder. He was directed by security to where he was supposed to go and took a seat beside markers and things he can autograph with. He started the line and the session began.

Three hours later John was getting tired because he didn't know how long this line was.

"How many more people do I have to meet?" John asked as the security guard looked at him.

"One more Mr. Cena" The security guard as John smiled. He knew he had just one person to go through and then he could make it home and to Torrie. He then saw a little boy, that looked to be five years old walk in and he wore a chain gang shirt on him and pictures for John to sign.

"Hi…I'm John Cena" John said as the little boy started to giggle,

"Hi" he said as he looked at him.

"What's your name?" John asked as the boy smiled at him.

"Noah" Noah said as John smiled at him. He then looked around and noticed that no one adult was with him. He looked at the boy and then frowned.

"Noah…Don't you have an adult with you?" John asked the little boy shook his head 'no'.

"Nah…I lost her" Noah said as John chuckled. He knew he would have tried to done the same thing if he was sill a child. He then grabbed the boy's hand. He was going to ask the crowd if they knew the little kid.

"Noah…" a familiar voice said as the two turned around.

'No…It couldn't be' John thought as his eyes widened when a familiar face came and took John's hand.

"Noah…What did I tell you about walking away...I would of got killed if I lost you so what do you got to say?" The woman said as she grabbed a hold of Noah hand and twisted him to face her.

'It can't be…No" John thought his eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

"I'm sorry" Noah said as the woman looked at him.

"Its okay but you should have waited for me…Where did you have to go anyways?" The woman asked him as Noah looked at her.

"I had to go meet…John Cena" Noah said as the woman looked at him with her eyes widened.

"John…Ce…" The woman said as she looked at him. Her eyes were as big as saucer's and it was hard for her to breathe as she looked up at her first love. Tear's started to well up in her eyes as she looked at John. Her beautiful brown eyes locking with his blue ones as she stared at him.

"Hey…Trish…" John said nervously as Trish looked at him. He looked at how she still looked the same from high school. Her beautiful blonde her hair, her magnificent body and her beautiful face, all looked the same. She was amazed on how good he still looked after all those years. A huge silence fell upon the two as they looked at each other for the very first time in seven years.

End chapter 4!


	5. Breaking Promises

Author's note- Okay! I have changed James name to Noah! Don't ask why? I just did! So here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the reviews! I don't own anyone. **Reader's Please Review!**

**Breaking Promises**

"John…Wow…How are you doing?" Trish said as she swallowed nervously. She never expected to see him again after they grew apart but Noah has just made the two reunite again.

"Great…I'm the WWE champion and I've been dating my girl friend for two years now" John said as Trish nodded. It broke her heart to hear he had a girl friend but she knew that he wasn't going to be lonely for the rest of his life. She loved John with all of her heart and always will, but she didn't want to have a long distance relationship with him and other things happened after she left West Newbury that she never wanted John to know.

"Oh…That's what you always wanted to do…I'm proud of you" Trish said as John nodded sadly. It was hurting him to be with her right now but not really be with her. He was hoping that this wasn't going to happen because he didn't know how he will talk to her.

"Yeah…So how have you've been doing?" John asked as Trish nodded.

"Great…I went to university and got my degree and then I became a teacher" Trish said as she picked up Noah and held him as he started to get sleepy. John saw the interaction between the two and wondered if she had gotten married and had kids. He looked at her.

"So…Is that your son?" John asked as Trish looked at him.

"No…it's my nephew…Mel's kid…I'm not even married yet" Trish said as John nodded. He was so nervous when he asked her that question. He didn't know why though because he was with Torrie so why should he care.

"So…Are you from around here?" John asked as Trish nodded while she pushed her beautiful hair back.

"Yeah…I moved to Richmond Hill a couple of years ago…I have a nice average sized house so its all good" Trish said as John nodded. He was still amazed by how she kept her beauty after all those years.

"Oh…Trish…Can I ask you something?" John said as Trish nodded. She thinks she knew what John is going to ask her. He looked at her.

"Why did you stop talking to me and all the people who love you?" John asked as Trish nodded. She was expecting this to happen one day.

"John…I just didn't want to have a long distance relationship if you know what I mean…You were with Randy and Stacy all the time…While I was in Toronto…I just didn't want to be the one that was all alone while you guys all had each other…As much as I loved you…I knew it was the best thing to do…If it meant breaking my own heart the I still did it" Trish said as she sighed and rubbed her head.

"Bullshit" John said as Trish looked at him in shock.

"Excuse me…What did you just say?" Trish asked him to make sure that it wasn't in her head.

"I said bullshit Trish…If you truly loved me then we would have done anything to keep us together" John said as Trish glared at him.

"John…What would have your idea been?" Trish said as she looked at John. He just looked at her.

"Move to Louisville to be with me…Then I wouldn't have to go through the horrible break up" John said as tears welled up in his eyes. He remembered all the pain he went through when he was at OVW. Trish had some tears herself knowing she should have thought of a better situation to deal with John.

"John…I'm sorry for everything you went through…The last thing I wanted was for you to be hurt…But I couldn't leave my family like you three did…I'm sorry how I handled the situation in the end but I didn't want you to slow down your life because of me…I didn't want to be with you but not really be with you physically at all times" Trish said as she wiped her tears.

"You didn't slow me down" John said as he looked at her with sad eyes.

"I know…But that's how I felt" Trish said as John sighed.

"But still you hurt me a lot" John said as Trish looked at him.

"John you act like you're the only person who was the victim in this situation…I felt the same way" Trish said as John looked at her.

"Sure…I thought we promised each other forever…At least I didn't break that promise" John said as he looked at Trish. She had tears in her eyes knowing about a promise that he broke.

"You say you didn't break promises in this relationship" Trish said with tears in her eyes as she looked at him. A smile planted on her face as tears tolled own them.

"No I didn't Trish…You're the only one who did" John said as Trish looked at him. She smirked.

"You did break a promise to me" Trish said as John looked at her. Her eyes all puffy and tears rolling down her beautiful cheek still with a smirk on her face. John always hated to see her cry but he wanted to know the promise that he broke to her.

"What promise?" He asked her as tears poured out of her eyes.

"You promised me…The day I left that…You would come back for me when you became famous…Your famous now and I don't think that meeting me today was on purpose…So I don't think you would've ever come back " Trish said as John's eyes widened remembering that promise. He was silent as he stared at her.

"Oh" He said as Trish glared at him.

"Oh…You yell at me for an hour and all you got to say is oh…Before you accuse me of breaking promises then remember the one you broke to me John" Trish said as John nodded.

"I'm sorry Trisha…I guess there are two faults to this" John said as Trish nodded.

"Yeah…There is" Trish said as a huge silence fell between them.

"Well I got to go" John said as he looked at his first love.

"Yeah…Me to…I have to return Noah before Mel kills me" Trish said as John nodded.

"Yeah" John said as Trish looked at him.

"Bye John…Its nice knowing that all your dreams came true for you…I wish you the best of time with your girl friend" Trish said as she picked up Noah. Noah was sleeping as she rested him on her shoulder.

"Bye…" John said as Trish turned away and walked away. When she was out of sight John sighed and grabbed his cell phone and ran to the limo.

"We have to get to the hotel and fast" he said as he got in. The limo started and they were driving fast back to their hotel. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Randy's cell number and waited for him to answer it.

"Hello" Randy answered as he got his cell phone.

"Hey…It's John" John said with urgency. Randy noticed it in his voice.

"Hey man…What's wrong?" Randy said as John sighed.

"Stay in your hotel room I'm coming now…I need to tell you something important" John said as Randy nodded.

"Ok…Bye" Randy said as John nodded.

"Bye" He said as the two hung up. They continued their drive till they made it to the hotel. When they got there, John darted out of the limo and went straight to the elevator. The doors opened and he went in and pressed the third floor as fast as he could. The doors closed as the elevator started to rise. It stopped on Randy's floor and he jumped out of it. He ran to the door and knocked on it.

"John…What's up?" Randy asked as he opened the door to his hotel room.

"You won't believe it…" John said as Randy looked at him pace around his hotel room.

"Why won't you tell me so I can?" Randy said as John looked at him. He gulped nervously and took a big breath.

"I saw Trish at my autograph session…" John blurted out. Randy's eyes widened as he looked at John. He wasn't expecting that one.

"How?" Randy asked as John looked at him.

"She came with her nephew…I didn't think she knew she was going to meet me because she was as shocked as I was when we met" John said as Randy nodded.

"Wow…What happened next?" Randy asked him as John sighed.

"We got into a little fight about what happened in the end of our relationship?" John said as Randy looked at him.

"How does she look?" Randy asked as John glared at him but sighed.

"Exactly the same as she did in high school…Same hair, same smile and doesn't look like she aged at all" John said as Randy nodded. Trish was like a sister to him and he cared a lot of her and missed her a lot.

'Trish…We miss you a lot' Randy thought .

"Is she single?" Randy asked as John nodded.

"Yeah…She is" John said. When they heard the door open and shut, Stacy appeared to the two as she looked at them.

"Hey" She said as she noticed the glum looks on Randy and John's faces. She was confused about what happened and wondered if something bad happened to someone.

"What's with the sad faces?" She asked the two as they looked up at her.

"Should we tell her?" Randy said as he looked at John. John nodded.

"I think she would like to know" John said as Stacy looked at them. They were keeping something from her and she wanted to know desperately. She started to get pissed.

"Tell me what? What are you guys hiding from me…What happened?" Stacy asked getting upset with her two best friends.

"Stacy…John met Trish at the autograph session today" Randy said as Stacy's mouth dropped. She wasn't expecting to hear that as tears formed in her eyes. She missed her best friend and looked at John as a tear fell out of her eye.

"Is this true?" She said as John nodded.

"Yeah" He said as Stacy started to cry.

"Where is she now?" Stacy asked as John shrugged.

"I don't know…All I know is that she lives in Richmond Hill" John said as Stacy nodded.

"How is she…How does she look?" Stacy asked as more tears fell out. She's been missing Trish since forever and right now she just wanted to find her.

"She says she's doing great and single…But she looks beautiful as ever…She was with her nephew Noah" John said as Stacy nodded.

"That's good" Stacy said as she wiped her tears away from her beautiful cheek. That's when they all heard a beeping and John knew it was his pager and looked at it.

"It's Torrie she wants to know when I'm coming back so I better go" John said as they nodded. He went to the door and left randy and Stacy's room. When he left Stacy grabbed the phonebook and started to scan through it as Randy looked at her.

"Stacy…What are you doing?" Randy asked her as she looked up at him. She sighed.

"John said she's in Richmond hill so I'm looking for her last name in the phone book where the city is listed and then it will tell me her home address so I can go see her" Stacy said as Randy nodded.

"Smart plan" He said as Stacy found it.

"Here…There is only one P. Stratigias in Richmond Hill…Its listed at 103 Maple Street" Stacy said as Randy looked at her. He then nodded.

"Do you think you found her?" Randy asked her as Stacy smiled and nodded.

"Yeah…I do…And I'm going to find my best friend again" Stacy said as a smile appeared on her face.

End Chapter 5!


	6. Learning the truth

Author's note-So...Here's a new chapter from me...I'm still trying to figure out what to do for the last chapter of 'I'm always here'(sigh)...Anyways Takerslady was confused about what happened last chapter so I hope that this chapter will solve all of your question...If it doesn't then tell me what you are confused about and I will modify this chapter to help un-confuse you...This chapter wasn't read over alot of times so if there is anything confusing then I;m really sorry about that...Anyways...I don't own any of these charachters in this story. **Reader's Please Review!**

**Learning the truth**

"Do you think you found her?" Randy asked her as Stacy smiled and nodded her head.

"Yeah…I do…And I'm going to find my best friend again" Stacy said as a smile appeared on her face. She grabbed her purse and started to throw things in it that she thought were important. Randy looked at her.

"You're going now?" Randy said as Stacy nodded.

"Yeah…I can't wait another second without seeing her and knowing the truth" Stacy said as Randy nodded. She put on her shoes and turned to Randy and kissed him on the lips while giving him a huge hug.

"I love you" Randy said as Stacy smiled at him.

"I love you to Randy…I'm going to go now" Stacy said as she let go of Randy. She looked in the mirror one more time, fixing some pieces of hair as a huge smile spread over her face. She knew she was going to find Trish now. She opened the front doorandbefore she left, randy called out for her.

"Stacy…" Randy said as Stacy turned back to look at him.

"Yeah Randy" Stacy said as she looked back at him. Randy smiled at her.

"When you see Trish…Tell her I missed her a lot" Randy said as Stacy smiled.

"I will" She said as she ran to him and kissed him one more time before running out of the hotel room and into the hallway. She took the stairs as she rushed to the first floor of the hotel and out the front doors and into the outside world. She looked for the limo she rented and rushed into it.

"Can you take me to 103 Maple Street in Richmond hill" Stacy said as the driver nodded. The car started as Stacy was off to find Trish again. She fumbled with her fingers and took in shaky breathes about the thought of seeing Trish again.

'What will I say to her?' Stacy thought as the car continued to drive to Trish's house. The memories kept on coming back to her as they continued to drive.

**Flashback:**

"Class…" The teacher said as the whole class continued to talk. Mr. Anderson got mad as the class wasn't listening to him.

"CLASS…" He yelled as all the students in the classroom gasped. They quickly turned around in their seats as they paid attention to the teacher in the front. Mr. Anderson smiled at them as he took a seat.

"Ok…So…Everyone we have a new student hear today" Mr. Anderson said as all the students in the classroom focused on the teacher.

"A new student…" Randy asked as his English teacher started to nod.

"Yeah…Everybody welcome Patricia Stratigias…" Mr. Anderson said as the door opened and an extremely beautiful teen with blonde hair walked into the classroom. The boy's eyes widened when they all saw the hottest girl they've ever seen. All the girls snarled at her as she came inside, except for Stacy.

"Hello…Mr. Anderson…Um…My name is Patricia but I use Trish to shorten in it up" Trish said sweetly as she carried a binder in her hands.

"Ok Trish…Why won't you tell us about yourself" Mr. Anderson said as he took a seat in his desk. Trish just turned around and looked at the classroom.

"Well…My name is Trish…And I just moved here from another country…I'm originally from Canada and I'm very athletic and love to play all kinds of sports…Like Hockey or even a nice game of football" Trish said as all the guys looked on in amazement. She was hot and loves football, what else does a man needs they all thought.

"Well Trish…I never had a Canadian before so it will be interesting to learn about your culture…Anyways take a set in front of Miss Keibler" Mr. Anderson said as he pointed to an empty desk in front of a pretty girl. Trish smiled as she took her seat as the class continued. Class soon ended and everyone was getting ready to leave when Stacy wanted to welcome the new girl.

"Hey…Trish…" Stacy said as Trish slowly turned to meet Stacy.

"Hey…Stacy is it" Trish said as Stacy nodded.

"Yeah…Where's your schedule…What do you have next?" Stacy asked as Trish handed her a schedule and Stacy smiled as she saw the exactly the same classes

"Wow…This is a first…I never had someone have the same classes with me before…I'll show you around" Stacy said as she handed back the school schedule to her and Trish smiled in return.

"Thank you…I really appreciate it" Trish said as Stacy smiled.

"No problem…Let's get to our next class because if were late…He will yell at us if we do" Stacy said as Trish laughed.

"Thanks…" Trish said as the two girls walked to their next period class together.

**End Flashback**

Stacy remembered ever since that day, the two remained best friends. She then noticed the car came to a stop and Stacy walked out of the limo door and saw a beautiful medium sized house in front of her. She smiled as she went up the steps to the porch. She sighed as she rang the door bell.

'Well…This is it…' She thought as she waited for Trish to come to the door.

'Oh snap…What happened if she's not here yet' Stacy thought again as she sighed until she heard a familiar voice from inside.

"I'll be there in a minute" Trish yelled from inside the house. Stacy took in a deep breath when she knew Trish was home and will be seeing her in a few minutes. That's when she heard the door open and Trish appeared as her eyes widened and her mouth dropped in shock to see Stacy.

"Stacy…" Trish said as she looked at Stacy. Her voice starting to crack.

"Hey Trish…" Stacy said as Trish ran and hugged her as the two friends were re-united after a long time.

"I can't believe its you…I missed you so much…But what are you doing here?" Trish asked in shock as a tear appeared and falling down her cheek.

"Well…When John said he saw you…I knew that I needed to see you again" Stacy said as Trish nodded. She cringed when she heard John's name.

"Oh…Why won't you come inside?" Trish said as she walked inside of her house while Stacy trailed behind her. Trish led her to the den where she told Stacy to take a seat. Trish left and went into the kitchen as she appeared fifteen minutes later with coffee and snacks.

"Thanks…" Stacy said as Trish smiled.

"No problem…What's up with you?" Trish said as Stacy looked at Trish.

"Well…I'm still going out with Randy…And I'm the woman's champion of the WWE…Oh by the way…Randy wants to say hi and that he missed you" Stacy said as Trish smiled.

"That's really sweet…Tell him I missed him to" Trish said as she took a sip of her coffee. Stacy nodded as she took a sip of her own.

"How are you Trish?" Stacy asked as she looked at her. Trish sighed and put the coffee down.

"It's been okay…A tough life I went through but I made it out okay" Trish said as Stacy nodded.

"Oh…Trish can I ask you something…" Stacy asked as Trish looked at her and swallowed nervously knowing what it was probably about.

'Please…Not again…' Trish thought as she gave Stacy a nod.

"Sure…Ask anything you want…" Trish said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Um…Why did you ignore and leave me when you left?" Stacy asked as Trish sighed. She rubbed her eyes with her hands as she looked back at Stacy.

"I just felt left out and some other reasons…" Trish said as Stacy looked at her with confusion in her eyes.

"Like what?" Stacy asked as she looked at Trish. Trish just bit her lip and looked back.

"It's complicated…" Trish said as Stacy looked at her.

"How?" Stacy asked as the woman went quiet for a moment.

"Mommy…" Noah said as he entered the room. Trish and Stacy looked at the boy. Stacy eyes widened when Trish smiled nervously at her before getting up and went to Noah.

"Noah…What are you doing up from your nap?" Trish said as she knelt down to the little boy.

"Mommy…I'm tired…And I can't go back to sleep" Noah said as he looked at his mother.

"Well go upstairs and read a book" Trish said as she kissed her son's forehead.

"Okay…Mommy" Noah said as he ran up the stairs back to his bedroom. Trish looked back at Stacy who had a shocked look on her face. Trish swallowed a lump in her throat as she sat back down.

"John told me that James was your nephew…" Stacy said as Trish looked at Stacy.

"Yeah…Well…I lied to him about that" Trish said as she looked at Stacy.

"Why?" Stacy asked still in shock about the situation. Trish looked at Stacy and sighed.

"Because…It ties into the reason why I ignored all you guys in the first place" Trish said as sighed. Stacy looked at her confused.

"How?" Stacy asked as she took a giant sip of her coffee.

"Because…A couple of weeks before I left I got pregnant…I learned about it when I was in Toronto and the doctor told me I was a month pregnant" Trish said as Stacy choked on her coffee. She looked at Trish with her jaw open as she stared at her. Trish just looked down and sighed.

"Does that means John's the father?" Stacy asked as her eyes were still wide.

"Yeah…I never told him or any of you because I didn't want it to ruin any of your lives…That's why I broke away…I couldn't tell any of you guys about Noah because I knew you would tell John about him and I didn't want that to happen…Your John's best friend and you would of told him about Noah…I didn't want to slow John down because he had a kid…So I had to leave you and everyone else who knew about John" Trish said as she looked at Stacy. Stacy nodded and knew she would of done the same thing.

"I probably would of told John about Noah and did all of that…But are you ever going to tell John about Noah?" Stacy asked as she looked at Trish. Trish sighed.

"No…He has a perfect life now…A great job…A girlfriend…And I'm not going to ruin it…He's happy and that's all I want" Trish said as Stacy looked at her.

"He deserves to know the truth though" Stacy said as Trish sighed once again and took a sip of her drink.

"Stacy…Please don't say anything…Just not right now" Trish said as Stacy nodded. She checked the time and sighed.

"I wont say anything right now…But that doesn't mean I will …But I got to go…It's getting late" Stacy said as Trish nodded. She escorted her to the front door and smiled. She handed Stacy a piece of paper.

"It's my number…Call it whenever you want to" Trish said as Stacy smiled. She took out a piece of paper and handed it to Trish.

"That's my number…Call whenever you can" Stacy said as Trish smiled. Both friends then gave each other a giant hug.

"Bye Trish…See you later" Stacy said as Trish hugged her tighter.

"Bye Stacy…You're my best friend no matter what" Trish said as Stacy nodded.

"Yeah…" Stacy said as she went back into the limo.

'I wonder how long I can keep this secret' Stacy thought as the limo drove off and Stacy knowing a life changing secret.

End Chapter 6!


End file.
